Altered Destiny: Chapter One
by Joknotor
Summary: Morgana is worried about an absent Merlin, whose week-long dissapearance turns the whole Merlin Universe upside-down! This story combines season 2 with the first six-or-so episodes of season 3, except without all the Morgana-Morgause drama. Well, kind of. Oh, just wait and see Damnit! Rated M for language, gore, and, possibly, a small bit of 'fun' later. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

_**Joknotor Corner:**_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Merlin, or any of its assets.**_

_**Altered destiny**_

Chapter One: Hidden feelings

Gwen hated waiting. Ever since she was an infant, the serving girl had been pushy and impatient, especially when she was waiting for someone. Her father, Tom, her brother, Elyan, even Merlin, although she thought of him like a brother, so it was just like having another Elyan around; but today, her thoughts were focused on someone else: Arthur. It was true, she was only a lowly servant, while Arthur was the prince of Camelot; the mightiest kingdom in all the realm, but it was also true that they shared a mutual attraction to each other. While she unsure of their relationship in the future, one thing was clear; Arthur and Merlin had been gone for over a week now, and there was no indication that they would return anytime soon.

Morgana could read Gwen like a book; they were both worried about Arthur, but somehow Gwen seemed even more concerned about him. This, of course, could easily be attributed to the fact that Morgana found herself thinking more and more about Merlin. Her thoughts drifted to the way he always seemed to make her feel better, his goofy smile, his sharp features and slender body…She snapped back to reality, silently cursing herself for such thoughts, and turned her attention back onto Gwen. Morgana knew about her friend and Arthur's special relationship, and knew better than to go and blab to Uther, thereby driving a stake in the pure and innocent love that the unlikely couple so dearly cherished. A love she was actually quite jealous of, as it was her wish, no, her desire to share the same bond with her adopted brother's servant.

Once again forcing herself to focus, Morgana placed a gentle hand on Guinevere's shoulder, giving her a kind look and saying, "Don't worry Gwen, I'm sure they'll both be back safe and sound in no time. "Of course, my lady," Gwen said resignedly, "I'll be going now, is there anything else you need?" Morgana smiled sympathetically, and decided that, although Gwen was leaving a tad bit earlier than usual, she'd give the poor girl a break, and said "I think I can manage; you get some sleep, alright?" Curtsying, Gwen simply nodded to Morgana, as talking was a very strenuous task for her at the moment, and left.

Morgana spent a very long, sleepless night in her chambers. She could have blamed it on the storm raging outside her window, or her usual string of nightmares, but she'd have been lying through her teeth. The one time she did fall asleep, she awoke only a few hours later, after having what seemed to be, at first, a most pleasant dream about she and Merlin, laughing and wandering through a field together, like a real couple would. Then, unexpectedly, the course of her dream shifted, to the hall of a ruined castle, with Merlin standing in the middle, Arthur unconscious behind him. For what seemed like centuries, Merlin stood there, until a sword ran straight through his gut, which he took willingly, in an attempt to save Arthur. When his opponent drew another blade, Merlin's eyes shone like a ring of fire, and in turn a vortex of flames consumed his armed counterpart, killing him on the spot, but slowly. The dying man's screams awoke Arthur, who wore an expression of both relief and, more prominently, horror; as he rushed to Merlin's side, Morgana woke from her dreaded nightmare, screaming Merlin's name.

It was only moments later that she heard the bell tower ringing a celebratory chime, which could mean only one thing; Arthur was back. Rushing to the window that looked over the courtyard, Morgana heard the voices of joy turn to cries of sadness. Dreading the cause of said mood change, Morgana forced herself to see what the commotion was about. When she did see him, she could have sworn Merlin was dead, as his skin was so pale, but when Arthur tore through the crowd to Gaius' chambers, she knew she had to go too. She pulled on a gown, and rushed to the physician's quarters, praying that Merlin would still be alive when she got to him.

As Morgana swung open the door to Gaius' quarters, her eyes fell upon the most heartbreaking sight she had ever seen. Merlin was lying on the examination table, which was now soaked in blood. Merlin's blood. Behind her, Morgana could hear the rugged breath of Uther Pendragon behind her. Almost instantaneously, Arthur sprang up, pushing them out of the room, and saying "Not now, father. I'm fine, just take Morgana and wait outside."

Once he was sure they wouldn't be disturbed, Arthur said to Gaius "Isn't there something you can do for him." Looking shaken to the point of breaking, Gaius said "I'm sorry sire, but he has lost a great deal of blood, even though the wound's been stitched up, I fear he has not the proper amount of blood left to survive…" cutting him short, Arthur pounded his fist against the wall, while exclaiming rather loudly "FUCK!" Gaius looked shocked at the prince; he had never seen the young man so agitated about anything, _ever_. "What about magic?" The older man nearly had a fit after hearing Arthur use the word so freely. "S-Sire?" Gaius stuttered. "I already know he has magic, Gaius, so is there not some sort of spell that can help him?" without a moment's hesitation, Gaius sprung from his seat, grabbed a container of what seemed to be a greenish dust, sprinkled it over Merlin's closed wound, and called out; _Myro Tarmey Emrys Aran Murah! _

The effect was damn near instantaneous, as the color returned to Merlin's face, and his breathing slowed. Both Gaius and Arthur sighed in relief; Merlin would live. When Gaius asked how he found out about Merlin's power, Arthur recanted their tale of how they encountered his half-sister Morguese, and how she had tried to kill Merlin after she not only failed to kill Arthur, but discovered the sorcerer's identity as the powerful Emrys. They had defeated her, done some _serious_ talking, and then proceeded to be ambushed at Fyrien Castle by none other than King Cenred, whom Merlin killed to save Arthur, after which he had made haste back to Camelot. "Well, that's one more heart attack to add to the list." Both men started to laugh, when Uther, Morgana, Gwen and all of Camelot's knights burst into the already cluttered room.

"Arthur!" Uther began, but Arthur was in no mood to talk; he simply unsheathed his sword and beckoned for his father to do the same. "What are you..?" Uther tried to say, but Arthur, eyes filled with pure hate, spoke in a cool, deadly voice, which woke Merlin instantly. "Is it true my mother died because you asked the sorceress Nimueh to allow my mother the ability to bear a child?" Merlin cautiously got up, trying his best not to deepen his wound, and whispered in Arthur's ear "Not here you stupid dollop-head." However, the strain of his actions took their toll on Merlin, as Arthur had to react lightning quick to catch his friend, who was already in the process of fainting. Staring coldly at his father, he managed to get out the word that everyone decided to do, save for Gwen and Morgana "Leave." After everyone in the room had filtered out, Arthur and Gaius lifted Merlin into his bed, and Arthur refused to leave his side until he had recovered. Morgana and Gwen didn't want to leave either, but Gaius insisted, saying that there was nothing they could do for Merlin. Morgana had to physically restrain herself from bursting into tears right there, but as Gwen slowly figured out why her Mistress was so shaken, she smiled empathetically, and escorted Morgana back to her chambers, where she spent another sleepless night.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Joknotor Corner:**_

_**Thank you so much to everyone wh read my last post! I promise, I will respond to all your reviews! This chapter isn't as good as the first one, but I hope you like it! This particular chapter is meant to create more writable content for the story as a whole! ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of its assets. **_

_**Altered destiny**_

Chapter Two: Recovery

Merlin remained unconscious for two and a half days, but all the while Arthur refused to leave his side. The young warlock was the prince's best friend, and he would be damned if he left him to fate's cruel hand. However, Arthur was not the only one feeling the gravity of Merlin's condition; Gwen was scared she may have lost one of the few people who cared about her, Gaius was utterly useless, as he thought he was going to lose the closest thing to a son he had, and Morgana; she was slowly coming to realize just how much she needed Merlin; how much she loved him. Uther was also on edge, but his concerns were directed toward the ominous meeting he would eventually have with his son. Sir Leon acted as Arthur's liaison for the news of the kingdom, as well as a go-between for Uther and Arthur, a job he was greatly unhappy with. Still, there was hope on the horizon; before their confrontation with Cenred, Merlin, on Arthur's orders, sent for Lancelot and their new drinking friend, Gwaine; both of whom were banished, but also were the best way for Arthur to clear a path to get to his father, despite the fact that there was a crafty sorcerer who would be by his side.

When Merlin first opened his eyes, he saw the most peculiar sight; Arthur, who leaned forward, his face plastered with a look of relief and joy, and gave Merlin a tight, brotherly hug, which reassured the warlock that his gamble to tell Arthur about his powers was well worth the risk. "You stupid, stupid magic-happy fool." Said Arthur, letting go of his servant and wiping the lone tear that had escaped the corner of his right eye. "Well, next time, you pratty dollop-head, try not to lose to such an arrogant ass, no matter how deep you share a common assiness." For a moment, they scowled at one another, but then Merlin's room erupted with laughter, sending Gaius into a giddy fit as he rushed to Merlin's room, and practically crushing Merlin in a gorilla-like embrace. Eventually, things died down, and Merlin received a wide variety of visitors, from Sir Leon to Gwen. Arthur decided to let his friend rest, and finally managed to get Gaius to do the same. Arthur promised he would wait until Merlin was fully recovered before confronting Uther, but said he needed to make sure Lancelot and Gwaine got into Camelot without incident. Gaius then said that he had to resume his role as court physician, as he had been neglecting his work for far too long. At last, Merlin was left to enjoy a little bit of peace. Or so he thought.

After about an hour, he heard the front door open, and a light knock on his door. "Come in," he called, expecting another handmaiden to appear to congratulate him on a speedy recovery. When his eyes saw that it was Morgana, he just about fell off of his bed. "Lady Morgana!" He paid for his sudden movement, of course, as he felt his wound react. He said nothing, trying to remain strong in the presence of the woman he loved, but had lie down, only to find himself heading straight for a dirt nap on his chamber floor. Then, he felt a gentle hand reach out and help him onto the bed; it was Morgana.

Morgana refused to let go of Merlin's shoulder until she was sure that he wasn't about to follow suit and end up knocking himself out. It took him a few seconds, but Merlin was able situate himself properly on the bed into a sitting position. Still, he couldn't help but notice that she was still clinging to his arm. When he looked up at her, Merlin found Morgana staring right into his eyes. She had a look of distraught, relief and…something else he was unable to identify. "How are you?" she managed to say, pulling her arm away from its resting place on Merlin's thin, muscular arms…_Oh Crap! I'm doing it again!_ She thought to herself. "All things considered; okay, I guess." She knew exactly how ridiculous her question had sounded; after all, how _would_ one feel after such a traumatic experience? Still, she knew she was going to have to come out and say it eventually, so what the Hell?

"Merlin, I…" she started, but was cut off by the obnoxiously loud voice of Gwaine, followed closely by Arthur, and a mediating Lancelot in the background. "What do you mean, 'He's not in any shape to see me' huh?!" Gwaine, of course, was not going to be put off by Arthur's warnings. "I only meant that he's in a lot of pain right now, so watch your volume!" Arthur was also in no mood to be subtle. "Well, we're about to see him, so it might be best if you _both_ kept your voices down" Lancelot; ever the voice of reason. "I agree, besides; I would like to meet this 'Merlin' character Lancelot's told me about while he's conscious." _Wait, who was that…?_ Merlin's thought process was cut short by Morgana, who leaned in and kissed Merlin, just as Arthur opened the door. Silence ensued, then a collective, "WHAT THE HELL?!" echoed all around the room from Arthur and Gwaine, followed by the stunned look plastered all over Lancelot's face, and the very confused face of a large, muscular man behind him. One thing was clear; if things weren't coming undone before, they sure as hell were now.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Joknotor Corner:**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has been reading! I know chapter two might have been a bit of a let down, but I promise that chapters four and five will be epic! This chapter is little short as well, but it is the fundamental part necessary for the rest of the story! ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Merlin, or any of its assets**_

_**Altered destiny**_

Chapter Three: Revelation

Merlin was never one to simply do nothing and feel helpless, but right now, he was open to the idea, as he liked the protection that he thought his bed would give him from Arthur's wrath. The whole situation was very, _very_ awkward; Morgana had just kissed Merlin, and in front of Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot and…some tall, buff guy with short hair (At least, that's how Merlin decided to identify him, as he did yet know the man's name). Then there was another problem, as Morgana would not _stop_ kissing him, at least until Arthur managed to get out a very impertinent "Morgana! Do you mind?!" She merely looked over her shoulder at him, gave a very passive "No," and kissed Merlin once more. Except this time, he kissed back, so Lancelot had to dash forward to prevent the young prince from lunging at his servant, at which point the king's ward decided it was probably best for her to leave. She gave Merlin a long, loving look, then strode out as if there was nothing odd about what she had just done.

_Everyone, _including Merlin, stared after her, and as soon as the door to the physician's chambers closed, Merlin said, "Can anyone tell me what just happened here?" He, of course, had placed his gamble on this tacky joke as a way to ease the tension that had engulfed the room. It paid off; the newcomer began to snigger, followed immediately by Gwaine, who just about fell on his rear-end he was laughing so much, and finally Arthur, who couldn't resist after he saw the face Merlin made when he had spoken in his usual witty lingo. After he was sure that that the royal prat wasn't going to rip Merlin limb-from-limb, Lancelot started to chuckle as well, releasing his firm hold on the prince's shoulders.

When they had all settled down, Arthur said, "Well, I think _that_ is a story, and an explanation, for another time."

"Agreed," Gwaine stated from his spot on the ground.

"Here, here," Lancelot sighed, relieved that Arthur wasn't about to go on a murderous rampage.

"Is it always this exciting?" the mysterious man asked, looking at Lancelot.

"I don't believe we've met," Merlin said to him, deciding that he would have to address the elephant, or gorilla, in this case, in the room.

"Of course," he said, straightening himself and offering Merlin his hand, which the warlock shook as well as he could, being bed-ridden, "I am known to people as Percival."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Merlin."

"I rather gathered that," Percival said with a familiar devious grin on his face, "Lancelot has told me a great deal about you; especially your knack for nearly getting yourself killed."

"God; I like you already," Merlin said with a dangerously similar grin.

"Great," Arthur said sarcastically, throwing his hands into the air for dramatic effect, "now I've got two of them to deal with."

Standing up, Gwaine walked over to bed, and, like the dense idiot he could be, slapped Merlin on the back, exclaiming "Merlin my old friend! You look like shit!" This earned him a collective cuff across the head from Arthur, Lancelot and a very peeved Gaius, who had just entered the room to give Merlin some painkillers.

"I thought I said no more visitors…" Gaius said sternly, his tantalizing gaze falling on Arthur. Once again, Gwaine decided to open his big mouth. Good lord that man could be such an ass; almost as bad as Arthur. "Then you should have seen the lovely bonding between Merlin and the Lady Morgan-OUCH!" Gwaine cried out, as Merlin elbowed him hard in the ribs. Gaius' eyebrows rose so high that Merlin thought that they might fly away. "I think it would best if Merlin was given a little time to himself, don't you?" he addressed the group huddled around Merlin's bed. Offering hurried apologies, they made a beeline for the door, but Arthur looked at Gaius, and said "So, when do you think he'll be fully healed?" winking on the word _fully_. "Difficult to say, sire, but I assume a week or so, depending on the amount of damage to his side…" Gaius began, but was intercepted by Arthur, who proceeded in his annoyingly arrogant and know-it-all manner, "Oh, I think that one or two more days will suffice." He was trying to 'subtly' tell Gaius to use magic, but secrecy was not his forte. "Very well, sire; now please, I must 'tend' to his wounds in private." Merlin was ready to hop out of bed and hit both his mentor _and_ his 'destiny', and if it wasn't for Lancelot's distraction, Gwaine and Percival would have caught on too.

As soon as he was sure they were alone, Gaius rushed over to Merlin's bedside, and began bombarding him with questions, "What was all that about? How are your wounds? Was that Lancelot _and_ Gwaine? Who was the other man? And _what_ was Gwaine saying about you and the Lady Morgana?" Merlin responded as best he could, "I honestly have no idea; fine, just annoying; yes, yes I know, shocking; a fellow by the name of Percival; uh….." Merlin didn't quite know how to handle the last question, so he elected to simply come out and say it, "Morgana came in out of nowhere and…Kissed me." He said the last part rather hastily, so Gaius had to confirm what he thought he had just heard. "She _what_?" Taking a deep breath, Merlin reiterated, "Morgana and I…kissed." Gaius just stood there, unable to formulate a proper response, until Merlin stood up, letting out a cry of pain. "You need to rest, you impatient-!" Merlin gave his guardian a defiant look, "You heard the bloody clot-pole; I need to get better by tomorrow" he finished, grabbing his spell book and turning to a bookmarked page; one that dealt with healing major flesh-wounds. Handing the aging book to Gaius, he said, "Try that one; it should be just as effective as one of your remedies, just quicker" he added with a smile, after seeing the old man's skeptical face. "Merlin...I don't know…I haven't performed any magic on this scale in a long time…" said Gaius, voice full of doubt. "Trust me! You can do this, Gaius," Merlin pushed, in an attempt to reassure his mentor. After a long pause, Gaius gave in, and said "Alright; let's give it a go."

Back in her chambers, Morgana couldn't stop her heart from racing. After all, she had just kissed Merlin. Kissed him! In front of Arthur too; _God! _She thought to herself, _I'll never fucking hear the end of that one._ "Such language isn't exactly prudent for a Lady now, is it, Morgana?" Morgana thought she was going to die from a heart problem, as her eyes frantically scanned the room, settling, at last, on Gwen, who was over at the bed changing the sheets, and wearing a look of curiosity as she looked at her mistress. "I was talking out loud again, wasn't I?" she said, slapping her forehead. "Want to talk about it?" Gwen asked. Resigning herself to her fate, Morgana took a deep breath, and said slowly "I suppose."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Joknotor Corner:**_

_**Well, here it is; Chapter 4. No, no it isn't the end. Rest assured; The future chapters will now be full of powerful story! ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Merlin, or any of its assets**_

_**Altered destiny**_

Chapter Four: Pendragon Loyalties

"You did what?!" Gwen yelled, trying to stifle her imminent laughter. "Yeah, except it wasn't nearly as bad as when Arthur walked in. Gwen couldn't hold it in anymore; she began to laugh uncontrollably, eventually having to settle down into one of the luxurious armchairs, in front of a pouting Morgana. "Well, I didn't think it was that funny" she said, sounding slightly put off. "No no no no no; it isn't you my lady," Gwen was struggling to catch her breath "I was just trying to envision the look on Arthur's face!" The maid once again fell into a hysterical fit, until Morgana brought Gwen back to her senses by slyly adding "Oh, I see; you were envisioning yourself doing the same thing, only I would be the one walking in on you. This hit Gwen like a slap in face, one which she knew would leave a serious mark on her pride and credibility. "I have no idea what you're talking about" she replied as coolly as she possibly could, but her hands gave her away as she dropped the pitcher of water she had just picked up off the table. This time, it was Morgana's turn to find her place among the hyenas, until Gwen brought a very cruel rain down on her parade by saying "You know, if the King ever found out…" Morgana just stared at her servant, a look of pure terror set in on her face, and even Gwen seemed a little mortified by the idea, so they both just looked at each other, then both of them let out a very awkward sort of laugh. After gathering up some of her mistress' dirty clothing, Guinevere walked hurriedly out of Morgana's chambers, eager to avoid any further mention of their love lives.

Deciding that her floor wasn't exactly the most comfortable place in Camelot, Morgana walked over to her bed, when all of a sudden someone knocked on her door. "Enter" she said, more out of habit than out a desire to actually see anyone. A habit, she told herself, which she could do without; especially as it was Arthur who walked in. "Oh, hello Arthur" she said, rather tensely. "Um, hello, too, I suppose" Arthur replied in an equally awkward tone. "So; what can I do for you?" Morgana said, as she was eager to break the ice. "I need your…..support." Arthur replied, lamely. "On what?" she asked, bewildered. "I'm going to confront my father, and make him give up his title as king." He finished, conviction burning in his eyes. "You're going to _what?!_" Morgana practically screamed, and causing Arthur to rush forward and cover her mouth. "Shhhhh! I'd rather _not_ have him find out before I'm ready to tell him, thank you!" He hissed. "When…When do you plan on facing him?" she asked slowly, trying to process his last statement. "As soon as Merlin's in good enough condition to…" he was cut off by a very familiar voice in the doorway, which was filled with a very satisfied smugness. "Aw, I didn't know you needed me so much my lord." Heart problems were, evidently, a mutual problem for Arthur and his adopted sister, as they whirled round and yelled "MERLIN!" A smile began to pull at the corner of Arthur's mouth, and he was suddenly overcome by the need pull his friend into a brotherly embrace. So, being Arthur, he did; and it was only when Merlin said feebly "Arthur, you're crushing me." Releasing his bear-hug on the Merlin, Arthur said "Well, are you ready to go?" Steeling a glance at Morgana, Merlin said "In a moment; I just need to, uh, well…" he trailed off, unable to come up with a decent excuse. "Oh, well…" Arthur said, looking from Merlin to Morgana "I guess it can wait another half-hour; I'll get the others ready, Merlin. Meet us in the courtyard!" He called as he walked out of the room. "Got it!" Merlin called back, as he turned to face the one person in the whole world who he would give his life for more than Arthur. For what seemed like an eternity, they just stood there, staring into each other's eyes, and then Merlin said something which would either strengthen their relationship, or destroy it "I have magic!"

Making his way to the courtyard, Arthur was pulled into a small alcove, coming face-to-face with Gwen. "Guinevere! Do you min..!" he was stopped mid-sentence by Gwen, who pulled him in closer and kissed him. Aggressively. "What was that for?" Arthur finally managed to say, as she let him go. "I just thought I'd take a leaf out of Morgana's book, that's all. Why; did you like it?" Arthur grinned "You bet I did." Then, they both thought they would die on the spot, as someone said to the semi-hidden pair "Okay, that's enough you two; the Prince has other matters to attend to." It was Merlin, standing with his arms crossed, and tapping his foot. "Good God Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed "Are you _trying_ to drive us both into a state of nervous collapse?!" Gwen just stood there for a moment, and then abruptly dashed towards the stairs leading to Morgana's chambers, wondering just how she was going to explain this one.

It was time. Arthur had gathered all his most trusted allies; Lancelot, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, Percival, and, of course, Merlin. They were on their way to the Great Hall, pushing aside any who dared try and stop them. However, nothing could have prepared them for what was lying in store for the mighty group. After knocking out and scaring away a few squads of guards, they finally reached the great, wooden doors, but no sooner had Arthur touched the handle, than the doors blew open, knocking the whole procession through the air. Merlin was the only one who remained conscious, and hastened to wake Arthur, after which they both looked into the Great Hall, only to see their greatest enemy sitting on the throne; Morgause. "Oh, no" Merlin whispered, followed by Arthur, who quietly asked Merlin "Please tell me that's not who I think it is." Out of nowhere, a hoarse voice yelled "Arthur; run my son! Run!" It was Uther; he was chained against the wall, and looked like he hadn't had any water or food for days. "Ah, my dear Arthur; how nice of you to come see your father's execution." With this, she threw a dagger at Uther, which pierced his heart, killing him on impact. Arthur just sat where he was, unable cope with what he had just witnessed, until Merlin stood up and started to hurtle deadly fireballs at her. Gathering his nerve, Arthur picked up his new sword, one that Merlin had found for him, and charged. Overwhelmed by the ferocity of her opponents, Morgause fled, vowing to one day exact her revenge, leaving the deadly duo alone in the castle, just praying that she wasn't coming back anytime soon.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Joknotor Corner:**_

_**Hey guys! Thanks for waiting; so here is chapter 5! A quick PSA: From here on out, each chapter will be a stroy of Merlin and each knight. I can't give you an exact number on how many tales there will be, as I am debating over whether or not to include Mordred, but nonetheless I hope you like 'em! ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of its assets.**_

_**Altered destiny**_

Chapter Five: The New Prophecy

A week had passed since the murder of Uther Pendragon, and Arthur had been charged with the task of maintaining order within Camelot. Luckily for him, he had a secret weapon; Merlin. As Arthur was unable to attend to all the people who he was currently residing over, he decided that the best way to calm the people was to dispatch his new brigade of knights; Lancelot, Gwaine, Leon, Percival, and Elyan. He also sent Merlin along as well, primarily with Lancelot, who was the only knight who knew of Merlin's abilities, to make sure that they did not fall victim to any sort of magical attack, as Morgause was still on the loose. However, as it was becoming common knowledge that his father was murdered by a sorcerer, both Arthur and his warlock friend deemed it fit to continue Merlin's guise as a simple servant, at least until things had settled down.

These missions that he was sent on were undoubtedly important, Merlin knew, but he really wished the bloody dollop-head would stop sending him on so many. He had only seen Morgana twice since his revelation in her chambers the previous week, and although he enjoyed getting into bar fights with Gwaine while they were "undercover", Merlin longed to see his love more than anything. He could not stop thinking on her words that day, and the conviction with which she said them; _I have Magic! -You…You have Magic? - Haaaah; Yes. - So? - What? - I love you Merlin; whether you have magic or not. I mean, after all, I have magic. - Yeah, but I thought you'd want to kill me for lying to you about my…true nature. - Do you love me, Merlin? - What? - I asked if you loved me, truly. - Of course I do! More than anything-mmph! -_He was cut off at that point by Morgana, who began to kiss him with passion that burned brighter and hotter than Kilgharrah's fire. _- Well,_ she said, breaking the kiss, _I suppose you'd best not keep Arthur waiting; he might get the wrong impression. - Wrong impression how? - Well…let's just say that he might assume that we're…well… - _She whispered something into his ear; making him turn a brilliant shade of scarlet _- Oh…uh…right…I guess I'll go then. - Oh, and Merlin? - Yes? - Don't let Arthur scare you into thinking that those thoughts __aren't__ out of the question. - Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh -Now, now; get going. I'll see you later, cutie._

She had ended this conversation by closing her door, waiting for his footsteps to disappear before collapsing onto the floor in a heap, her heart threatening to leap out of her chest it was racing so fast. Morgana let her beating heart come to a steady pace before getting to her feet, only to find herself face-to-face with her floor again, shocked to the point of a nervous breakdown. The sudden knocking on her door continued until she said rigidly "Co…Come in." It was Gwen. "Lady Morgana! What on earth is the matter?" Gwen said hurriedly, helping Morgana onto the bed. "I think I just found the love of my life." Morgana said, still in daze from what had just happened. "Oh? And why, pray tell, is that?" Gwen asked skeptically. "Oh, just the fact that we both have magic…Oh, Shit!" Morgana said, slapping herself on the forehead. "You both have WHAT?!" Gwen yelled, on the verge of a conniption. "Quiet!" Morgana hissed, looking pleadingly at her maid. "You cannot tell anyone; please!" she begged. Gwen thought for a moment, and then decided that she cared too much for Merlin and Morgana to ruin their lives by blabbing to anyone. "Okay, I promise I won't tell anyone." Morgana was ecstatic "Oh, thank you so, so much!" She gave Gwen a great hug, and then asked "So, what's gotten you so uppity?" Absent-mindedly, as she was still trying to grasp the fact that the goofy Merlin was a sorcerer, she replied "Well, I decided to take a leaf out your book, and kiss Arthur myself." Now it was her turn to slap herself, realizing how stupid she could really be. "Well," Morgana said as calm as she possibly could, "I think we're going to need to have quite the discussion."

A week later, they were still laughing about it; and still wishing that they had more time to spend with their 'secret loves', but they also knew how important the two men had become in Camelot. Still, at least Arthur was around; Merlin was always going off on some mission, coming home tired, tried and tense (the Triple T Threat she had become accustomed to referring to it as). As a result, meeting with him had turned into quite the task; even when they did convene, he was usually too exhausted to talk for long. This was causing a serious rift in their relationship, and Arthur was _not_ helping. For one thing, he would watch Merlin like a hawk, as if he was ready to strike if the young warlock tried to get near Morgana. Another thing the clotpole was doing (she had elected to use one of Merlin's favorite words for the prince) was sending Merlin on _only _the longest missions that were put forth. Needless to say, when she had learned that Arthur had, yet again, sent her…What could she call him? She had to come up with something though: her man – too intimate; her boyfriend – too childish; her love – too cliché. While her mind pondered these things, she completely forgot to watch where she was going, and went flying down the stairs, smack dab into…Merlin? "Merlin!" Morgana practically squealed, kissing him, not bothering to get to her feet. "Morgana" Merlin said breaking the kiss and pinching himself to stop the sudden urge to laugh when he saw her pouting "As much as I like this…new way of showing affection, I think we'd best get off the ground, don't you?" She looked at him for a second, then whispered something with a seductive smile in his ear, and made his face turn the same color as Arthur's cape. Looking back at his red face, she would have started laughing, but then a voice from behind them caused Morgana's heart problems to resurface, as she saw an impertinent Gwen, a gawking Lancelot, Gwaine with a smug smile and…_Oh, shit._ "That too" said a beyond pissed Arthur "What the HELL are you two doing?!" Arthur screamed at the pair, and Morgana sprung from her position on top of her…Merlin? _Oh, god; I'm so pathetic_ she thought to herself.

In foresight, he was probably safer while he had Morgana on top of him. The second she had leaped of him, Merlin's red face became the target for bull that was Arthur. "MERLIN!" Arthur lunged at his servant, and it wasn't until they actually got to the soon-to-be king's room that he ran out of steam. Luckily for Merlin, he could actually use his bloody magic now that they were alone. _Druies tarmar orto! _Arthur's bed sheets reached out and restrained him long enough for Merlin to dash around the other side of the bed. "Calm down, you bloody dollop-head!" This only infuriated Arthur more, and Merlin knew that holding him back was a foolish idea. Merlin sighed, and then awaited his doom as he released the Once and Future King.

Two days later, there was a celebration to celebrate the birth anniversaries of Gwaine and Elyan. The evening started off pleasantly, and everyone, _including _Merlin for once, was sitting around the court table, enjoying the massive feast. Half-way through dinner, Merlin's wisdom and foresight left him, as he commented to a food-guzzling Arthur "Careful sire; I really would hate to add another hole to belt of yours." If Gwen and Morgana heard him, they didn't let on; Lancelot and Percival, however nearly fell out of their chairs they were laughing so hard. Even Gaius couldn't resist as Arthur said to him "Gaius, did that blow I gave to the back of Merlin's head make him lose his sense?" The physician gave his prince a questionable look, then said "No, I shouldn't think so, sire." Turning back to Merlin, Arthur said in a dangerous tone "Right then." Merlin knew then he was really in for it now.

_**If you liked this chapter, please leave a comment! Thanks!**_


	6. Update

~ The Joknotor Update ~

Hello, my faithful fans. Yes, I know, I know: I've been very quiet these past few months. I honestly have no credible excuse. I guess that life, SERIOUS writer's block, school, and a little Star Wars: The Old Republic distraction has taken up most of my time. I have been trying to write for a while now, but the task I said I would undertake (Writing a chapter for each of the Knights, and even Mordred I decided after MUCH thought) is a large one. I have taken a lot of your views on my writing, like how I escalate things too quickly, into very deep consideration. I have been stuck on Chapter Six for QUITE some time now, but I am forcing myself to make good on my promise. So, to compensate, I am going to write said tales as follows: Leon and Gwaine get solo stories, while Percival and Elyan, as well as Lancelot and Mordred will be paired together in two separate chapters, I will also introduce Tristan (I don't care, he's so damn cool he'll be knighted) and an individual character, Galahad (Lancelot's illegitimate child in the REAL Legend) as Merlin's newest friends. I think in the end, Merlin and Galahad will end up….NO! Not yet. Enough spoilers! =3 Okay guys. If you can deal, let me know, and if not, I am truly sorry I made you wait so long.

~ Yours Truly ~

~ Joknotor ~


	7. Chapter 6

_**~Joknotor Corner~**_

Hi Guys! Here it is! Enjoy!

_**Altered destiny**_

Chapter Six: The tale of Merlin and Sir Leon

"Stupid dollop-head" Merlin grumbled, as he trudged through the building snow and biting cold that had coated the forest surrounding Camelot. Arthur had, once again, found a way to make Merlin's life a living hell. Still eager to get his servant back for the indignant joke about his belt, the crafty prince had finally found a suitable punishment; retrieval of the Greystone Flower. It was said to grow only at the peak of winter, and specifically around the Owl Lake. At least, that's how the legends were told, but Merlin was coming to realize just how furious legends made him. Oh, and Destinies; _especially_ Destinies. The poor warlock had been looking for the damned plant for over an hour now, and had made little progress. "As soon as his royal clotpole-ness decides to reveal my secret, I am never, _ever_ doing this sort of thing for him again" Merlin murmured, trying to expel the images of sitting with Morgana in front of her fireplace, with a nice tankard of mead…_ARGH! Get yourself together, you stupid idiot!_

"What the hell?!" Merlin roared furiously, after wandering around the forest for another three hours, his nose ready to fall off. _I'm beginning to think this flower doesn't even fucking exist!_ No sooner had these thoughts crossed his mind, than he saw a spectacular pillar of ice that stood in the center of the snow-covered lake, and atop it was wedged…_Son of a bitch._ It was the Greystone Flower. _Why does it have to be in the very center?_ Merlin recalled his conversation with Gaius, and how the old man had warned Merlin of the magic-nullifying properties of the gorgeous flower. "That's probably why Arthur chose it; you won't be able to retrieve it with magic." Resigning himself to his fate, Merlin took a step onto the ice, only to feel something like the butt of a sword hitting him over the back of his head, and then he went down, blood oozing from the back of his neck and into the snow. The last thing he could make out before he lost consciousness was the blurred form of a dark-skinned man, who ordered the one who had hit him to pick Merlin up so they could depart.

Gwen stood in the corner of the Great Hall (as she was posing as Merlin's temporary aid for Arthur) as the council meeting droned on and on, observing a rather distracted Prince Arthur, who paid little attention to the meeting, giving quick, short answers to any questions he was asked. Gaius, ever the perceptive one, proposed that the meeting be postponed, as the young man was obviously distracted. When the rest of the nobility had filtered out of the massive room, Gaius gave the royal a nod, and turned to leave, closing the doors behind him.

Alone at last, Gwen turned to the man she loved, and knew it was up to her to find out what in the name of God was distracting the usually devoted Prince. "Okay, what's going on?" she said, giving Arthur her 'spill-it-or –I –will-make-you-spill-it' look, and Arthur decided that it wasn't worth the effort of lying to her. "It's Merlin," he said, rubbing his eyes, "I sent him on a…task about three days ago. He hasn't returned." Gwen thought for a moment, and then said in a don't-worry-so-much tone, "Perhaps he's avoiding you. What was the task?" Arthur looked hastily back at her, knowing she wouldn't like the answer, and cautiously replied "I sent him to retrieve a Greystone Flower." Upon hearing his answer, Gwen and Arthur got into a very intense conversation:

G - You did _what?_

A - I did it to get him back for the comment he made about my belt the other day! I just wanted to put him through the same humiliating Hell as me when he would come back empty-handed! I mean, even if he did manage to find it, there would be no way for him to actually get the damn thing!

G - And why is that?

A - Because, the Greystone Flower is protected by a magical charm to ward off the curious. Only a Sorcerer with considerable power could…oh shit. (Arthur was still not _quite_ used to thinking of his servant as the most powerful Warlock of the millennium, so it tended to slip his mind).

G - Did you tell _Morgana _about this?

A - Uh…No.

G - Oh, for the love of GOD!

A - Gwen, where are you going?

Gwen had, at this point, gotten up and was moving toward the door, when she twirled around, giving Arthur a perturbed glare, and said "**I** am going to get Sir Leon, and to tell Morgana that it's _your _fault her boyfriend is missing!" As she left the room, Gaius came in, and asked Arthur "Can I get you anything, sire?" Arthur looked wearily at the Court Physician, and replied "How about a _really _strong drink?" Gaius gave Arthur a mysterious look, and said smirking "Sire, as your physician, I can only recommend one thing to help you delay your inevitable confrontation with Lady Morgana; a good blow to the head."

Morgana was furious. She had just left Arthur's quarters, after doing her best to blow both his eardrums, and was in a mood to be reckoned with. She was going to go to Sir Leon _herself_, and make it perfectly clear that Merlin was a HERO, damnit, and that finding him was to be Leon's top priority. She found the Knight on the training grounds, as he had been recuperating from a leg injury, and as such his patrol duties had been postponed. "Sir Leon" she began, pulling him to the side of the medical tent, "I have a favor to ask of you." Bowing at first, and tilting his head at her comment, Leon asked "Of course, Lady Morgana. What is it you need of me?" Morgana looked around, to make sure they couldn't be overheard (as this WOULD be a bit embarrassing for Merlin), then answered "Merlin has gone missing. He was on his way to collect the Greystone Flower, but he has yet to return. Now, he embarked on his task three days ago, taking the route directly to the Owl Lake. Your task will be finding him. He is a hero, Leon; and therefore he deserves the same respect as any other Knight." Leon nodded, and said "Of course, milady. I will ensure he is found." Morgana smiled, thanked him, and then returned to the castle, praying that Merlin COULD be found.

As soon as he could, Leon dashed back to his quarters, grabbing his armor, cape, sword, shield and crossbow from his room. He then got a squire to prepare his horse and gather supplies for him to take. Once all was in readiness, Leon departed the walls of Camelot, and entered the mouth of the forest, determined to complete his mission as quickly as possible. Leon scanned the floor of the forest as he went, but the snow had covered up a lot of the tracks that led to the lake. Still, eventually Leon found his way to the lake bed, the frozen water shining in the sun. However, it was a much different shine that caught the Knight's attention. Bending down, Leon picked up a shard of what appeared to be red ice. Upon closer examination, he discovered that it was blood! _Strange, _Leon thought to himself, _how did it crystalize so easily?_ He looked at the odd specimen for a while, but soon his eyes saw something equally as curious. Moving over, Leon brushed away the snow, and saw a line of tracks leading into the far side of the forest. _Wait, why did these tracks stay imbedded in the ice-!_ Leon thought, then he whispered out loud "Merlin."

"Wakey Wakey, Emrys." A sickeningly sweet voice said, and Merlin felt the cool metal of a dagger press against his throat. Jerking awake, the sorcerer looked around, his vision blurry, the back of his head throbbing. "Come come now, Merlin" the voice said, "I think it's time you woke up." Merlin focused in on a hooded character standing in front of him, and he realized his arms were bound by a pair of chains extending from the ceiling. "Who—Who are you?" he asked weakly, trying to ignore the pain in the back of his head. "Oh, you don't remember me?" the hooded individual said, removing her hood. Merlin recognized that hair anywhere. "Morgause!" The blonde sorceress smiled, and gave Merlin a cold look. "I thought you might've forgotten who I was, silly me!" She taunted, removing her cloak. Merlin tried not to panic, muttering a spell under his breath. Nothing. He tried again, but still, nothing happened. "Those chains are quite special, Merlin" she said, grinning, "You won't be able to do ANY magic, I am afraid." Merlin realized then that he was in for a world of hurt, and prepared himself for the inevitable torture that was to come.

Leon followed the tracks east, towards the notorious bandit lands that lay on the border of Camelot. He knew that stopping could mean losing the tracks, so he sped on, coming to the realization that there was only one bandit leader who would have the audacity to kidnap someone from Camelot in what must have been broad daylight: Helios. The tall, muscular, dark-skinned man was wanted for murder in over four kingdoms, but he had always steered clear of Camelot. However, as he neared the edge of Helios' territory, Leon had to accept that the criminal was behind Merlin's disappearance, or, at the very least, was holding the sorcerer hostage. Leaving his horse behind a cluster of trees, Leon grabbed his sword and crossbow, as his shield would only slow him down, and began to use the cover of the forest to sneak past the enemy patrols, stopping once to take out a few that were to close for comfort. Eventually, however, Leon ran into a problem. Helios' fort, a massive structure built from thick timber and clay, was guarded by at least 20 men, all armed to the teeth. _Hmm, _Leon started to think to himself, _they wouldn't be such a problem if they weren't bunched together so much. If only I could cause a rift-! _The Knight remembered that he had his trusty crossbow with him, and scolded himself for being such a fool. Using the forest's thick bushes and large tree trunks for cover, Leon began to let loose a spray of crossbow bolts, taking out six of the bandit guards. Then, he let the remaining guards go into chaos, and dropped three more. This time, however, he had no time to move away to another firing position, as the remaining nine bandits approached the forest. Thinking on his feet, Leon threw the ranged weapon at another bush, the rustling attracting the guards away from him. While the enemy darted toward the bush, Leon sprinted from the tree he had taken cover behind, diving behind a cluster of mead barrels that had been stacked outside the fort. Leon knew that it was now or never, and slipped inside the fort, after a set of fresh troops had been dispatched to see what the commotion was about. Leon moved stealthily through the fort's interior, being as cautious as possible, when he rounded a corner, coming face to face with Helios himself.

"ARGH!" Merlin roared, as Morgause used her powers as a High Priestess to inflict great pain upon the sorcerer who had thwarted her plans. "This pain, Merlin? This agony? This is NOTHING compared to what else I am capable of."

"Is that so?" Merlin retorted, "Well, don't hold back on MY account, witch." Morgauses eyes turned gold, as she made Merlin howl in pain. "Not to worry, I WON'T." This had been going on for hours, and Merlin was at breaking point. He had tried everything he could, but no luck. _Wait a second. _Merlin thought to himself, _what about-?_ Merlin looked at Morgause, and smiled. "Well, this is new. Finally cracked, have we?"

"Not at all."

"Oh?"

"_Oh, Dragon! Imala!_" He began, and Morgause smirked.

"Your Dragon friend cannot help you, Merlin."

"What?"

"See this?" the sorceress pointed to a poultice hanging above Merlin's head "It prevents you from calling your Dragon, as long you are in this room."

"How did you find such an item?"

"I have my ways, Merlin. _Portucuat!_" she finished, making Merlin's blood boil.

This continued for the next two hours, but Morgause quickly lost interest when she saw he was not going to break. "I am sorry, Merlin, but I grow tired of this. I think I'll just…" she said, pulling out the dagger she had used to wake him, "…Kill you now."

"Not today, scum." Leon said, as he stabbed the sorceress through her side, using a blade not his own.

"Sir Leon!" Merlin said weakly, as the Knight began to free the warlock.

"Hello, Merlin." Leon said, grinning. His blonde hair was a mess, his face was covered in blood from a gash that originated from his right cheek. "Nice to see you." Merlin collapsed onto the ground, but was helped up by Leon, who said, "Come on. We need to leave. NOW." The Knight picked up the sword he had stabbed Morgause with, and rushed back out of the fort, taking down anyone stupid enough to get in his way. They made it outside, but Leon's face turned white when he saw his horse's corpse strewn on the ground in front of the fort. "Leaving so soon, you son of a bitch?" a deep voice called, and Leon whirled around, to see Helios emerging from the entrance, followed by about 100 enemy soldiers, who surrounded the duo. "Damn it." Leon muttered, holding his ground. Merlin started to mutter something, but Helios' booming voice drowned out the warlock's dialogue. "Give up! You are completely surrounded! If you surrender now, I swear to make your death quick!" Leon simply stood in place, refusing to show weakness. "Fine." Helios grunted "Archers! On my mark!"

However, before Helios could give the order, a sea of fire engulfed the bulk of his men, as Kilgharrah swooped in, forcing the bandits to retreat. Once he had ensured that there were no stragglers left, the mighty dragon turned to face the duo, bowing his head towards Sir Leon. Leon fell to his knees, letting out a relieved sigh. Then, noticing the unconscious Merlin, begged "Please! I must get him to Gaius!" The dragon looked curiously at him, and then bent down to allow the Knight and Merlin to climb onto his back.

Merlin awoke two days later, in a comfortable bed he KNEW wasn't his. "Merlin!" Morgana cried out, rushing to his side. The young woman began to cry, but Merlin picked her head up, and kissed her. "Shh. I'm okay, Morgana, I'm okay." He said soothingly, holding her. "What happened?"

"Sir Leon and the dragon rescued you."

"Really? Kilgharrah didn't EAT Leon as well? Wow, he really IS getting old."

Morgana looked up, but burst into laughter when she saw the goofy smile on his face. "Well, it's nice to know you can still crack a bad joke."

"Oh, you injure me, my lady!" He teased, tickling her.

"NO!" she squealed, giggling uncontrollably. Of course, Arthur chose that moment to walk in. Morgana was about to say something, but Merlin held her back. "Let ME talk to him, beautiful." He whispered in her ear, and she reluctantly left the room, giving her half-brother a dirty look. "You are going to be in trouble for a LONG time, y'know." Merlin said, as Arthur sat in the chair beside the bed.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For sending you on that task."

"You bloody clot-pole."

"What?"

"Arthur, you were getting your own back."

"Yes, but look what happened!"

"How were ANY of us supposed to know Morgause and Helios formed an alliance?"

"Still."

"Oh, for the love of-!" Merlin said using his magic to send a gust of air into his face.

"Whoa!" Arthur said, as he fell, startled, out of his chair.

"Am I dead?"

"Well, no."

"Then I forgive you!"

"Fine…" Arthur said, getting up to leave.

"Oh, Arthur?"

"Hm?"

"Could you send Leon to see me?"

"Sure."

Sir Leon had been admiring Helios' sword when Arthur told him Merlin wanted to see the Knight. The battle between him and the bandit leader had been short, but grueling. Helios fought with much power, but Leon's speed and quick thinking had won him the duel. Leon greeted Merlin with a handshake, and the two began to talk for a while. After around an hour, Merlin and Leon made their way to the forest, going to the Owl Lake. With a little teamwork, the duo managed to retrieve the Greystone Flower, and Merlin called to his dragon ally. Kilgharrah had told Leon about how the flower was SUPPOSED to look, and the pair had thought: What the Hell. They placed the mysterious rock-like plant on the ground, and the Great Dragon unleashed a torrent of magical flame upon it.

That night, a feast was held in the heroic pair's honor. However, they came in with Aithusa, a small White Dragon that Merlin had rescued shortly before the incident. In its mouth, the tiny dragon carried a rainbow-colored flower, which it handed to Gwen. Arthur looked at his Knight, and his friend, a smile on his face. It was one of Camelot's most amazing celebrations, and Merlin took his seat beside Morgana, handing her a small package. She opened it, and found that it was a necklace, with one of the plant's petals crystalized and strung on the gold chain.

"Camelot…..at last" a voice said in the night, as a mysterious hooded rider and his horse stood overlooking the magnificent castle. "Emrys…..I have come."

**Hi guys! If you enjoyed this little Tale, leave a review please! I know you have questions concerning the jump between chapters 5 and 6 (Like how Leon knew Merlin had Magic and why Aithusa was there). Truth is, there is a bit of a time jump here. Maybe...a year. THIS is actually not the first tale (Time wise). I just thought it would be the coolest one to give ya. =D**

**The next one, The Tale of Merlin and Sir Gwaine, will be the inter-rim. Yes, Merlin WILL make another Belt Joke. Sorry for the confusion, but I had to do it. So, Merlin and Gwaine actually go on TWO adventures. One is a sort of flashback, and the other is AFTER this part.**


End file.
